The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having the same.
Due to the increase in current consumption of various products due to the multifunctionalization and increasingly high level integration of large scale integration (LSI) circuits, a three terminal penetration capacitor having excellent high frequency properties is widely used in order to remove or reduce noise generated in a high frequency circuit such as a power supply circuit, or the like, of such LSI circuits.
In such a three terminal penetration capacitor, a high maximum allowable current is required since the current consumption is increased due to the multifunctionalization and increasingly high level integration of large scale integration (LSI) circuits. In order to achieve such a high maximum allowable current in a three terminal penetration capacitor, direct current (DC) resistance of the three terminal penetration capacitor should be decreased.
Therefore, the three terminal penetration multilayer ceramic capacitor needs to satisfy high frequency performance and low DC resistance in order to stabilize the power supply circuit and effectively remove noise at high frequencies.